Reflection
by ReiMori
Summary: It was as if his life was a clear reflection of G's. His hardships, his personality, even the person he loved and the situation he was in. It was all just a repeat of that time all those years ago. But maybe...he could change his fate. 5927
1. Chapter 1

**dreamgirl: I've been rp-ing as Gokudera on Tumblr and I came across a G and Tsuna. We've been rp-ing back and forth and somehow, I just got this amazing plot bunny. I finally finished it in class the other day and type it up last night. So here it is :)**

**warnings: Smut, like, 75% of this fic is smut xD And some profanity. And angst :( But it gets better, I promise! ^_^**

**disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Akira Amano (who is freaking AMAZING btw :3)**

* * *

><p>Butterfly marks were left as the foreigner kissed up his lover's neck. His lips trailed their way up to the younger boy's jaw. The room was completely silent except for the soft moans escaping the brown-haired boy's lips and the arousing sounds oh his right-hand man sucking on the sensitive skin below him.<p>

"G-Gokudera-kun, don't…don't make me wait. I can't."

The silver-haired teen looked up into his boss' eyes, "But Juudaime…"

"No," the boy interrupted, "WE don't have much time. The others might be home soon."

The bomber understood and proceeded to take his shirt off. His tanned hands then found the button to his lover's pants. He slipped them off slowly and kissed down the Decimo's flat stomach as he did so. The green-eyed boy stopped and admired the bulge in front of him. No matter how many times they did it, it still brought him joy to know that he was always able to get his boss aroused. He kissed the bulge before peeling off the younger boy's boxers. The Italian boy was going to attempt to pleasure his lover, but the brown-eyed boy stopped him.

"No, we don't have time for that."

The smoker bit his lip and disappointment was clear on his face but he obeyed. Instinctively, the Decimo turned over onto his stomach and knelt up on all fours, sticking out his ass some more. Gokudera put his hands on his lover's ass-cheeks and spread them. He bent down and gave the boy's hole a lick.

A moan escaped his lips, "Nngh…G-Gokudera-kun. I-I thought I said we didn't have t-time."

"I still need to prepare you, Juudaime. It will be uncomfortable otherwise."

Tsuna pouted, "It's okay to be rough sometimes, Gokudera-kun."

The bomber disregarded his boss' statement and continued to lick the boy's ring of muscle. He then brought up a finger and inserted it inside. The teen moved it in and out and quickly added a second finger.

"Mmmh~," Tsuna purred as his lover began to scissor his fingers. "H-hurry, Gokudera-kun!"

The elder boys finally inserted a third finger, which had his boss moaning a bit more. The boy rocked against the three digits. Gokudera felt his own need growing as he finger-fucked his boss. His erection started to burn within the confines of his pants.

"J-Juduaime…can I…?"

The younger boy nodded and the Italian boy took this time to withdraw his fingers and unzipped his pants. He reached inside and pulled out his cock. The bomber gave it a few strokes before guiding it to Tsuna's ass. Gokudera spread his lover's cheeks and entered gently but hadn't expected his dick to slide in so easily. It seemed as if the Decimo's body had finally grown accustomed to their weekly, sometimes daily, routine. And once Gokudera's seven and a half inch rod impaled his lover, the Vongola Tenth moaned loudly.

"A-ahhh!" Tsuna's hand grabbed at the sheets beneath him.

The sound that his lover's vocal chords produced sent a shiver down Gokudera's spine. His cock twitched inside of his boss. The green-eyed teen placed his hands on Tsuna's hips. He pulled out slightly before slamming himself back in. Having had enough practice from the previous moments the Vongola Boss and his right-hand man shared, Gokudera was able to find Tsuna's g-spot with close to no effort. The outcome was more than rewarding. The brunette yelled out in ecstasy as his lover repeatedly hit that spot.

What could he say? His boss told him that they only had a limited amount of time, so he was going to do it as fast as he could. He hated having quickies like this, but whenever his boss felt the urge at inopportune times, who was he to refuse? And to be honest, he didn't want Tsuna to go to anyone else for sex. He had specifically chose Gokudera because he trusted him. And that's exactly how the Italian wanted it to stay. So, even though he knew that his boss was quickly nearing his climax, he had no complaints. As long as his boss was satisfied, he was happy.

And so, the silver-haired teen let go of his lover's hips and placed his left hand on one side of Tsuna, to support himself. His right hand wrapped around the younger boy's body and curled around his cock. As Gokudera thumbed the slit, it was obvious Tsuna's dicks was leaking with pre-cum. The Decimo's reaction was pleasing to his older lover.

"N-no! Goku…dera…kun." He panted,  
>I-I'm gonna come!"<p>

The boy in question leaned up to his lover's ear and whispered, "Come for me, Juudaime."

He felt his boss shiver and his cock hardened even more than it already had. Gokudera knew how much Tsuna liked the dirty talk, so he would do it from time to time, even if he himself detested it.

The silver-haired teen licked the outer shell of the younger boy's ear and kissed down his neck. He left pink butterfly marks all the way down from the brunette's neck down his back. Gokudera knew that even during these quickies, he still wanted to be gentle and loving, even if it didn't matter to his boss. The Italian bomber never wanted to be in a loveless relationship, so this was the only way to prove his love for Tsuna. Even though the Japanese boy didn't see it as anything more than a sexual act. So as the smoker jerked his lover off while placing kisses all over the boy's body, Tsuna felt himself closer to the edge as he felt his friend's calloused hand rub over his rod.

"Nngh…Go-Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera quickened the pace of his hand and of his thrusts. Sweat dropped from his forehead as he tried to be gentle and forceful at the same time. The sound of his balls slapping against his lover's ass resonated off the walls. This sound, along with Gokudera's thrusts and the friction of his hand against Tsuna's cock finally got to him. His back arched and he called out in ecstasy. His cum shot out into the bomber's hand and onto the pale white sheets. The Decimo's ass hole clenched around his right-hand man's dick. Gokudera bit his lip before grunting and releasing his essence into the teen beneath him.

The green-eyed foreigner fell into the space next to his boss, trying his best to catch his breath. He turned to look at Tsuna and saw the glow radiating off of him. He brought a hand to the Decimo's hair and softly stroked it. Tsuna smiled but kept his eyes closed, also trying to wait for the aftershocks of the orgasm to wear off. Gokudera gave his lover a sad smile.

God, he loved him so much it hurt.

So he couldn't help himself when he brought his lips to Tsuna's. He kissed, gently but filled with as much love as he could show.

It was obvious when Tsuna kissed back that it wasn't filled with the kind of love Gokudera had. Sure, the Vongola Boss cared about his right-hand man, but it was clear that Gokudera's feelings weren't returned.

And it broke him to see his boss start to get up from the bed.

"What happened, Juudaime? We still have time."

Tsuna turned his back to him as he walked towards the door, "I have to get cleaned up. Tonight I'm going to try and ask Kyoko-chan out."

The Decimo smiled as Gokudera's own face fell as his heart broke in a million pieces.

He tried his best to fake a smiled, "Wow, good luck, Juudaime! I'm sure she'll say yes. You're an amazing man."

The Italian bomber literally felt his tears about to fall as he said those words. Tsuna felt something off but chose to ignore it and left the room.

Gokudera had never cried so hard in his life.

* * *

><p>He was finally on his way home after walking around aimlessly for hours.<p>

Gokudera stopped by the park by his apartment and sat on the swing set.

"It's your birthday, Hayato. What are you doing celebrating it alone?" Said a voice.

Gokudera didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, "What do you want, G?"

The spirit of the First Generation Storm Guardian sat on the swing next to the boy's swing.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see how you were doing and wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

There was no smile or grin or smirk, just a casual shrug.

The silver-haired teen frowned, "I think you know exactly how I'm doing."

G swung back and forth slowly, "Perhaps, but I think it would be better if you let it out."

"And what good could that possibly do? I've already accepted my fate, so there's no need to bitch and moan about it."

The elder redhead stopped his motions and looked at Gokudera in the eye, "That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I've been in your shoes before, Hayato. I know _exactly_ how you feel."

Gokudera avoided his eyes, "I know."

"Then why won't you say anything? I mean…I know I haven't exactly been the kindest person to you, in fact, I've been a huge douche, but I still want to help."

The Italian teen grinded his teeth, "It's because if I acknowledge it then I'll realize my own weakness, damn it!" G froze. "If…If I talk about it, then nothing would stop me from…from just revealing my weak side."

'_He means he would cry,'_ G thought.

The tattooed man sighed and looked up at the night sky, "You knew that Primo and I were lovers, did you not?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

G laughed bitterly, "No reason, I was just thinking how much your situation reminds me of my own all those years back."

"What do you…?"

"Primo and I were together for ten years. I wouldn't say it was a perfect relationship, but I loved him. I loved him so much. But it became clear to me that I was just, in more ways that one, a 'right hand'. I was there to serve his needs and that was all. At least until he met his wife. He loved her more than he could ever care for me."

Gokudera noticed the pain in G's facial expression and passionate words.

The younger Italian didn't trust his voice but said, "Did you ever tell him how you felt?"

G nodded, " I always told him I loved him, but I never expressed my sorrow. I just wanted him to be—"

"Happy," Gokudera interrupted.

Both males stared at each other, obviously knowing exactly how the other felt.

G ruffled Gokudera's silver hair, "You're a smart kid, and I can tell you love your Decimo a lot. I just wanted you to know that it's okay to express your self. Who knows, maybe once your Decimo realizes your feelings your fate won't be as tragic as mine." Gokudera said nothing and just nodded. G smirked, "Well, as much as I would like to stay, this old man needs some rest. Don't ask. Good night, Hayato."

" 'Night."

Once the elder man left, the teen smoker got off the swing and walked to his apartment. His conversation with G calmed him down a bit and made him feel better, but he new he wasn't as lucky as he would hope.

The green-eyed boy frowned.

He knew that he'd just be a reflection of his first generation counterpart. There was no hope for him, especially since the boy he loved was in love with another person.

'_I wonder how Juudaime's date went._' He stuffed his hands in his pockets, _'I'm sure she agreed to go out with him. Juudaime is…a wonderful, caring, passionate and kind person.'_

Gokudera bit his lip as he reminded himself of the reason he loved his boss.

He sighed, "It's impossible for me."

He looked up as he arrived at his apartment.

His eyes widened, "J-Juudaime?"

* * *

><p><strong>dreamgirl: Gokudera got this one anon who said something about Gokudera being weak and not asking Tsuna out like G asked out the Primo and he replied, "My fate is similar to G's. Juudaime doesn't feel for me in that way." And I don't know, I just wrote that but hadn't really thought deep into it. And so for some reason, I just got this plot bunny. Idk, I'm confusing, I know xDDD PLEASE REVIEW ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreamgirl: So someone brought it to my attention that I could actually continue this fic if I felt like it and originally, it was only supposed to be a one-shot but this is so much better x3 I tried my best ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Akira Amano is the real genius behind this all xD **

* * *

><p>"J-Juu…Juudaime?"<p>

The brown-haired teen stood up from his position in front of Gokudera's apartment building.

"Gokudera-kun," he said softly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was your birthday. You should've told me, then I wouldn't have made plans and maybe we could—"

The Italian bomber interrupted his boss, "It's okay, Juudaime. I didn't want to bother you so I purposely didn't say anything."

"But still, as your friend, I should've known…"

Gokudera looked around a bit before saying, "It's a little cold outside. Would you like to come in Juudaime?"

Tsuna smiled, "Yes, I would like that very much."

* * *

><p>The silver-haired teen poured some tea and set the cup down in front of the Vongola Decimo.<p>

He sat down.

"How did you find out, Juudaime? I'm sure I haven't told anyone."

Tsuna bit his lip, "I was talking to Kyoko-chan and she mentioned about how Bianchi told her she was upset that she wouldn't be able to celebrate your birthday with you since she's away for the week."

Gokudera stared at him, trying to clear his mind from his talk with G.

"I asked her when your birthday was and she said it was today. I quickly excused myself and ran here."

The Italian boy's green eyes widened, "But…why? Weren't you on a date with her? You've been waiting for so long for that chance and you still left?" The Sky Guardian nodded and Gokudera let out a huff of disbelief. "Juudaime, I would never question your actions because I have faith in you but…why would you ditch the girl you love for a lowly guardian like me? I doubt I'm as important as she is."

"You _are_important, Gokudera-kun. You're a good friend and I thought it was unfair that you do so much for me and yet I would so cruel as to not know your birthday."

The teen smoker suddenly felt like crying again.

_'__Stop__it.__You__'__re__making__me__fall__even__harder__…'_

Suddenly, the Vongola Boss stood up, walked around and wrapped his arms around Gokudera from behind.

He kissed his neck softly, "I didn't get you a present, I'm sorry. But hopefully you'll accept me instead."

His hands started traveling lower down Gokudera's chest. The older boy felt his heart break a bit more. Something inside of him snapped and he abruptly stood up and rejected Tsuna's touch.

"Gokudera…kun?"

"No." He furrowed his eyebrows, "No, Juudaime. This is not what I want."

Tsuna looked as if he understood, "Ah, I'm sorry. I hadn't thought you'd be tired. We can do it later I'm su—"

"That's not what I meant," his voice became stern and his tone dark.

This made Tsuna's arm hair stand up, "What do you mean then?"

"You don't understand. You really don't. I don't…_this_," Gokudera motioned to himself and his boss, "is not what I want."

"You don't…_like_having sex with me?" The brunette truly looked hurt.

"N-no, I mean, I…_like_it…a lot."

"Then what's wro—"

The green-eyed teen instinctively grabbed his boss' shoulders, "Juudaime, _please_ listen to me!"

Tsuna pressed his lips together when he saw that his right-hand man was serious.

"I like doing those things with you, Juudaime, but I can't…I thought I'd be okay with just having you use me but…I'm not. I'm sorry that I can't be more detached from my emotions but I…I do…" Gokudera took a deep breath, "I love you, Juudaime. A _lot_."

The Sky Guardian froze up, "W-what?"

The older teen closed his eyes in shame, ""I know, I'm sorry. I really am. You probably think I'm disgusting."

"No…I just…I didn't know. _I__'__m_ the one who's sorry. I asked you to do all those things when in fact you…"

The silver-haired teen shook his head, "No! It's not your fault, Juudaime! I didn't want you to know. But today…it was just too much. I couldn't handle it anymore. Mi dispiace, Juudaime."

Tsuna sighed, "I had a feeling something was off but I couldn't sense what."

There was silence for a few seconds after Gokudera let go of his boss' shoulders.

"I understand if you don't want to do it anymore, Gokudera-kun." The smoker didn't say anything but avoided the younger teen's eyes. The Vongola Decimo bit his lip, "I can't say for sure if I feel the same way, Gokudera-kun, but…I can try."

Gokudera snapped his head up, "No, Juudaime, I don't want you to force yourself. I know you like Kyoko-chan. You don't have to sacrifice yourself for me. I can deal with it."

The brunette shook his head, "It's okay. I mean, you're the only person I've been i-intimate with so…" He looked away and blushed a bit.

"But you'll have more partners in the future."

The very thought of his boss having other lovers made Gokudera feel sick.

"I'd rather not. I trust _you_, that's the only reason why I let you do as you please."

"What about Kyoko-chan?"

The brown-eyed teen shrugged, "For a while now I've felt that maybe I don't really like her. I mean, I think I do but my actions haven't exactly supported that." Tsuna stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I think if I really liked her I wouldn't be doing things with you, you know?"

Gokudera nodded.

"So…is it all right to try?"

The Italian teen's eyes widened, "You…you really want to?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, I do."

Gokudera couldn't control himself and wrapped his arms around his boss in an embrace. "Ti amo, Juudaime. Molto."

The brunette had a soft smile on his face. He didn't understand what his right-hand man was saying but he was glad that he wasn't upset anymore. For a while Tsuna felt a dark aura around his friend but he was too afraid to ask what was wrong. Now he felt incredibly stupid for not asking sooner.

He leant up and places a small peck on Gokudera's lips.

He said nothing but that was just fine with the Italian bomber. He was just happy he expressed himself.

Taking G's advice was one of the best decisions he ever made, although he'd never admit it. But now, thanks to that decision, his life didn't have to be a reflection anymore.

This time he had a chance and he was sure as hell going to take it. Because even if his boss wasn't sure, Gokudera knew that he loved his Decimo.

And he always would.

* * *

><p><strong>dreamgirl: Hit or miss? Did I satisfy all your fangirlyfanboy needs? XDXD I hope I did _ Well, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
